Reasons: Family United
by IamEcho
Summary: After the battle with Sounga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have reconciled and now Inuyasha is on a mission that will change the rest of his life. He is out to make Kagome his mate...if others don't interfere first.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her genius mind. I hope you all enjoy the story. This is my first attempt and I'm not sure how long it's going to be so feedback will be greatly appreciated. Thank you! :)

Reasons: Family United

The Aftermath

Kagome and Inuyasha grew closer after their run in with Sounga. Kagome also became close to Sesshomaru. Rin became fond of her during the battle and now Kagome watches her often while Sesshomaru fights. Kagome and Sesshomaru are so close that she used her sacred powers to grow his arm back in two days. This story takes place a year after all these events.

Chapter One: The Proposal

Kaede's Village

"You are progressing greatly, Kagome," said Kaede smiling. She had been training Kagome for two months and the young girl could all ready regenerate limbs.

"Thank you, Kaede. You have been an excellent teacher," said Kagome with a smile. They were sitting in Kaede's hut cooking lunch while waiting for Inuyasha and the others to get back. They sat in silence until they heard Inuyasha outside.

"Hurry up, Shippo!" called Inuyasha while walking into the hut.

"Hi, Inuyasha. Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Kagome smiling. Inuyasha looked at her with a slight blush.

"Uh, hey Kagome. Yeah, um, I found it," said Inuyasha shyly. He quietly walked over to the corner and sat down. All the while, he kept his eyes on the floor, afraid that his eyes would give away his intentions.

'I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha,' thought Kagome.

'I wonder if Kagome suspects anything,' thought Inuyasha.

Earlier that day…

"Sesshomaru, I need your help," said Inuyasha desperately. Sesshomaru grew intrigued by this.

"What could make you want my help, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual calm voice. Inuyasha paused a moment and grabbed his bearings then cleared his throat.

"Well, I uh, I'm going to ask Kagome to be my mate," said Inuyasha in a hurry. This surprised Sesshomaru.

"So, you have finally decided which woman you want," he said with a snicker.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Inuyasha with an irritated tone.

"You know exactly what I mean, little brother," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked down.

"Yeah, I guess," Inuyasha said defeated. Sesshomaru crossed over from where he had been standing to sit on a rock under the shade of a tree. Rin played a short distance away with Ah-Un and Jaken sat watching the child's antics.

"So, Inuyasha, what would you have me do? Hmm?" said Sesshomaru while watching Rin play.

"I need your advice on what I should do…to, um, go about asking her," confessed Inuyasha.

"Well, little brother, you are half dog demon, so our rituals should be carried on by you as well. You must go to Totosai and have him forge a sword for Kagome using your own fang. It is customary for dog demons to give their intended mate a gift such as a sword like this. Of course, after the sword is made, you must find wood that would make a suitable sheath. I don't believe this will be to hard for you. Then, after the sheath is created, you will present the sword and sheath to Kagome and ask her to accept the sword and tell her that if she does, she will become your mate. If she accepts, all you have to do is teach her how to use the sword once you two are mated. After all, your mate should be able to defend herself," at this Inuyasha began to protest but Sesshomaru put up a clawed hand to stop him.

"I all ready know that Kagome is more than capable of taking care of herself, little brother. But, I also know that arrows can run out. I believe that Kagome would be very capable of learning to use a sword. She could even learn to channel her miko powers through the sword. It would be a great asset to both you and her," finished Sesshomaru. Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"I see your point, brother. I will go to Totosai. Arigato Oniisan," said Inuyasha as he bowed his head to Sesshomaru in a sign of respect. Sesshomaru was a bit startled at this but bowed in return.

"You are welcome, Otoutosan," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha beamed with pride at the response from his brother.

Present…

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha fell over, his ears ringing and Kagome's voice still booming in his head. A moment later he popped up and jumped toward Kagome.

What's the big idea?" he yelled at her. He loved how she looked when she got flustered, which is how she looked right at that moment.

"You were ignoring me, baka! I was just trying to get your attention!" she yelled back, her chest heaving and her hair falling about her face. Her miko garb rising and falling with her heavy breathing.

"I wasn't IGNORING you, Kagome! And you dind't have to blow out my eardrums just to get my attention!" he argued back. His ears twitched and he could have sworn that her eyes jumped to the top of his head and then back down to his face.

"Well, I tried the nicer way but it didn't get me anywhere. Not my fault you're so hard of hearing," she finished, turning her red hot face away from him and taking a breath to calm down.

"Whatever," he said, not wanting to give anything away, "What's important now is that I'm hungry. When are you going to cook me something?"

"Oh, you!" Kagome shook in outrage. She picked up a wooden spoon and proceeded to hit him with it but he dodged and ran out of the hut, nearly missing poor Shippo who was just coming through the doorway.

"Get back here, Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she followed him out the door, spoon in hand.

Shippo looked back and forth between the door and Kaede who sat calmly on the floor drinking her tea.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"SIT BOY!"

iamecho: Hey guys, let me know what you think about my first chapter and I'll see about writing more. :) Remember, feedback is very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

iamecho: Sorry bout the delay guys. I'm dealing with blockage. Please continue commenting, its greatly appreciated. :)

Chapter Two: Gathering Supplies

Inuyasha left Kagome in Kaede's village with the rest of the group while he went to see Totosai. He figured he wouldn't have to look far as the old hermit was in his home of fire and bones as always. His red haori flapped in the heated wind and the smell of burning earth filled his nostrils. He stopped outside the enormous skull of a house and smiled to himself when he heard the clanging of a sword being forged.

"Hey, Totosai!" he yelled as he entered the rundown hovel. The fire breathing demon looked up as Inuyasha entered the room and put down his recent forge.

"Why, if it isn't Inuyasha. What can I do for you boy?" asked the demon, his voice so hoarse that he might as well have been smoking all his life.

Inuyasha plopped down in front of the old geezer and looked at him for a minute, trying to decide how he would go about asking the demon for something so personal. He stayed silent until a staff came down hard on his head.

"Ow!" Inuyasha jumped up and slammed his fist down on to Totosai's skull where a lump similar to Inuyasha's own started to form on his head. "What was that for old man!"

Totosai looked up at Inuyasha as though he hadn't just been struck by the angry hanyou. "Did you come to stare at me, pup? Or did you need something?"

Inuyasha blanched at that and sat back down, pursing his lips in frustration. He took a deep breath and finally gave in.

"Totosai, I want you to make a sword for Kagome using my fang."

Totosai blinked at him and then picked up a sword and blew on it with his fiery breath. Inuyasha just sat, not knowing what else to say to the old man. The old demon banged on the sword a few times and sat it back down.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever gonna ask me," replied Totosai. He looked up at Inuyasha with a silly grin on his face. Inuyasha looked at him confused.

"You mean you were expecting me?"

"Inuyasha, I believe you were the only one that wasn't expecting it," replied Totosai. "Now, boy," he said as he picked up a huge pair of pliers, "let's see about that fang."

Kaede's Village

Kagome bent over, a basket of herbs in her left hand and a handful in her right. She had been worrying over Inuyasha in the hut when Kaede had told her that going and picking herbs would take her mind off things. She hadn't told Kaede that she was worried about Inuyasha, but she wasn't surprised that the old miko could read her so well. From the very beginning, Kaede had been family to her. She reminded her so much of the grandmother she once knew and cherished.

At the thought of her family, she grew sad and sat down. Her basket of herbs lay forgotten beside her. She hadn't seen her family in a couple of months. She missed them terribly and wondered if they ever thought about her. She was sure her mother missed her and her brother, and grandpa must be running out of illnesses by now to get her excused from school. That thought made her smile. She knew her family would be okay without her. They were strong. She stood up again, picking up the herbs and setting them in the basket. She brushed stray grass off of her and started back to the village. She was almost to Kaede's hut when a change in the air made her stop. Something was coming.

Deep Within Inuyasha's Forest

Inuyasha trekked through the forest trying to find the right tree. He didn't really know what he was looking for. He just knew he had to find the perfect wood for Kagome's sheath. Totosai had said to find something that would protect her. Something that, if possible, was familiar with her. He stopped walking and looked around. 'That's right,' he thought, 'something familiar WITH her, not TO her.'

He smiled to himself and ran in the opposite direction. Trees rushed past in a blur as he rushed on. The smell of grass and everything green filled his nostrils. He could smell the sun on the leaves and the flowers that were in full bloom. None of that distracted him from his course though and when he finally stopped he found himself in front of the Tree of Ages.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: An Unhappy Priestess

Inuyasha's Forest

Kikyo watched in silence as Inuyasha used his claws to cut off a thick branch from the Tree of Ages. She had sensed a change in him lately that she could not understand. He seemed happier, as if the burden on his heart had lessened. She did not like this. Why should he feel happy? Naraku was still on the loose and the shikon jewel remained incomplete.

Kikyo's soul collectors twisted in the air around her, sensing the frustration radiating off of their mistress. They weaved through her arms and around her trying to cheer her up. They even brought her more souls, but nothing helped. As long as Inuyasha was happy, Kikyo would be restless.

*******

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I know I've been gone a long while now but I'm back and I am gonna finish this and other stories. Promise! I know this is a really short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer! I love you all and please continue to review! Your feedback means everything! :)


End file.
